Siempre te esperare
by MeLiW
Summary: Eran las personas correctas, pero en el momento equivocado, intentar olvidarte de una persona que quieres es difícil y mas si la ves todos los días, ambos se evitan, no se hablan por una confusión del pasado...crees que ahora es el momento? sinceramente...Si.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa, vengo con una nueva hstoria,espero que les guste.

Capitulo Uno: Primer dia de Clases

Seis Meses atras

-Perdon, pero solo te veo como un amigo- lo habia dicho, no habia camino atras, su mirada bajo al piso, una sonrisa triste se poso en sus labios.

-Te gusta alguien mas?-

-No-el ambiente se torno un poco incomodo- estas enojado?-

-No,bueno, sera mejor que me vaya, nos vemos- lo vi alejarse de mi, mirando el piso. No podia creer, lo habia lastimado y me sentia mal, por que tuvo que ser asi? le habia roto el corazon.

Ahora

El tiempo transcurrio rapido y sin que me diera cuenta las clases ya iban a a volver a empezar.

Mi alarma y los constantes golpes que mi madre daba a la puerta, era el aviso que el primer dia de clases habia llegado, iba a cursar el primer año, una nueva etapa de mi vida, eso queria decir mas trabajos, mas responsabilidades y mas insistencias sobre que carrera seguiria. Aun no estaba segura de ello.

-Hinata ya levantate- la voz de mi mama me saco de mis pensamientos, mire la hora en el pequeño reloj que estaba en la mesita al lado de mi cama y como todos los años se habia aadelantado media hora antes. Suspire, no queria ir al colegio , no es que lo odie pero aun no me sentia preparada para volver a evitarlo.

Sin muchas ganas agarre una toalla y me dirigi hacia el baño. A pesa de estar bastante dormida logre sacarme mi pijama y abrir la duch, el agua fria me ayuda a despertarme y mientras ponia shampoo a mi pelo, pense en el dia que me esperaba. Voleveria a ver a mis compañeron, la idea de ir al colegio el primer dia no me emocionaba para nada, pero estaba obligada por mis padres a ir. Incluso me deprimia ya que Temari este año ya no estaria conmigo, se habia mudado de vuelta a su pais natal, seguiamos en contacto, pero ya no la veria todos los dias, sin duda la extrañaria.

Salidel baño con menos animos del que entre, son dejar de pensar en el pesimo dia que me esperaba, abri mi armario y me puse unos jeans azules, una remera celeste , mi infaltable sudadera negra y unas zapatillas negras y blancas. Seque mi cabello, hasta que escuche unos golpes detras de la puerta.

-Adelante- Neji aparecio ya listo y con su mochila en sus hombros.

-Ya estas lista?-

-Desayuno un poco y ya estoy- asintio y cerro la puerta de nuevo.

Agarre mi mochila, me puso sobre los hombros y baje las escaleras rapidamente con cuidado de no caerme.

-Buenos dias- saludo con una sonrisa mi mama, estaba preparando unas tostadas- Que vas a ddesayunar?

-Un poco de cereal con leche-abri unas de las puertas de la alacena y saque un cereal y me dirigi a la heladera y saque la leche.

Luego de unos diez minutos, termine mi desayuno y fui a cepillarme los dientes lo mas rapido posible, mi larga ducha habia durado mas de lo que crei. Me dirigi a la sala donde Neji me esperaba sentado con los cerrados.

-Ya estoy Neji-kun-Abrio los ojos y se dirigio hacia la puerta- Ya nos vamos, adios mama.

Ibamos caminando al colegio ya que solo quedaba a unas seis cuadras de nuetra casa, el camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos era hablar mucho. Al llegar Neji se depidio con un gesto y fue a reunirse con sus amigos Rock-lee y Ten ten.

-Que hago ahora?- pense mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me sente en un banco al final del pasillo, y espere a que llegue la hora. Luego de diez minutos el timbre sono y como todos lo años nos reuniamos por grado en una de las canchas, me fui a paso lento hasta que de lejos escuche mi nombre, era Sakura viniendo hacia mi con una gran sonrisa

-Hola- Se me hizo un poco raro que se acerque a hablarme- te vi caminando solo y pense en hacerte compañia.

-Gracias-estaba sorprendida,muy sorprendida,caminamos entre la multitud.

-Y dime, que tal tus vacaciones?- pregunto rompiendo ese incomodo silencio que se habia formado.

-Bien- respondi, no queria parecerle aburrida asi que empeze a contarle unas anecdotas divertidas y un poco vergonzosas que me habian pasado.- y tus vacaciones?

-Divertidas, mis padres compraron una granja y me pase trabajando con los animales, son tan adorables...-No habia terminado de hablar ya que la directora Tsunade habia comenzado hablar, dio su discurso de todos los años, presento a varios profesores nuevos y dio unas cuantas noticias. Luego cada curso paso a sus aulas.

Sakura y yo nos sentamosa un costado a la derecha en la primera fila. Sin poder evitar lo busque con la mirada por toda la clase y no lo encontre. Acaso se habia mudado? el solo hecho de pensar que no lo volveria a ver me ponia mas triste de lo que ya estaba, pero que estoy diciendo? por que me importa?

-Esta de viaje con Sasuke, vuelven dentro de dos dias- como supo que lo estaba buscando? juge con mis dedos sin saber que responderle, me habia pillado.- No te preocupes no le dire a nadie, pero que paso entre ustedes?

-Nada- respondi despacito- por favor, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Esta bien- mire hacia la pizarra, hablar de el me molestaba,no sabia por que, pero eso sentia, no lo podia evitar.

-Te cuento algo?-asenti- de seguro para ti no es algo nuevo, pero Sasuke me escrbio, aun me cuesta creer.

-Por que no seria algo nuevo?-

-Es que por lo del año de pasado, crei que...

-No importa...te escrbio? y que te dijo?- le pregunte, era facil conversar con ella, solo hable una vez con ella y fue una situacion totalmente diferente.

-Me pregunto si tenia planes para el fin de semana, no puedo creer que le haya dicho que si- dijo molesta.

-Que? por que?

-Mis padres quieren que vaya con ellos al campo, justo este fin de semana, me dijo que no hay problema y que mejor dejamos para otro sabado.

-Que mala suerte- no sabia que responderle, me miro.

-Gracias- dijo sarcasticamente

-No lo tomes asi, solo nose que responderte- dije avergonzada, se rio

-Solo te molesto- saco su celular y reviso un mensaje.- Al parecer llegaron antes.

Sonrei, eso quiere decir que mañana ya va a venir, que voy hacer?.

-Buenos Dias- saludo el profesor Asuma- Lamento llegar tarde, tomen asiento.

La clase entera estaba moviendose, alzando sillas,luego de unos minutos, todos ya estaban sentados, prestando atencion.

-Bueno, soy el profersor Asuma para quienes no me conocen, voy a estar eseñando historia, a ver quienes son los nuevos si pueden presentarse. Un chico alto, cabellos negro, tez palida, tenia un parecido increible a Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Sai y espero caerles bien a todos- su sonrisa era muy falsa, cualquiera se daba cuenta se eso.

-Bueno, puedes tomar asiento Sai.

No hicimos nada mas que anotar, el libro que usariamos en el año, luego el profesor conto lo emocionado que estaba por que su hijo ya estaba por nacer, la maestra Kurenai y el llevaban unos tres años de casados, hasta estaba intentando dejar de fumar.

El resto del dia transurrio lento, habia clases en que los profesores faltaba, ya que tenian que tomar examenes a los aplazados, Sakura resulto ser una persona muy agradable, atenta, en los recreos era un poco incomodo, no me gusta llamar la atencion y al estar caminando con Sakura por los pasillos, las miradas asesinas iban de Sakura a mi, no podia creer que las personas fueran tan rencorosas, y por el solo hecho de hablar con ella ya me miraba mal.

-Lo siento, te estan mirando mal por mi culpa-

-No importa, solo no estoy aconstumbrada a que me miren tanto- solte una risita nerviosa.- No creo en las cosas que dice, es mas creo que es ridiculo, en especial Karin.

-Intento ignorar todas sus palabras-

-Es lo mejor.-

El timbre de la salida sono, espere a Sakura hasta que guarde todas sus cosas, y nos dirigimos justas a la salida, la multitud de personas bajando por el pasillo era increible, no solia haber mucha gente pero desde que la otra salida se hizo exclusiva para profesores, todos saliamos por una sola, caminamos en silencio, hasta llegar a unos bancos, a lo lejos vi a Neji haciendome señas.

-Ya me tengo que ir- Sakura subio su mirada y asintio- hablamos mañana-

-Si, hablamos mañana, cuidate.

Me acerque a Neji y nos fuimos en direccion a casa, Neji me pregunto que tal me habia ido, y solo respondi con un bien y eso fue todo, mire mi celular y tenia una llamada perdida de mi papa, cuando llegue a casa le devolvi la llamada.

-Hola papa-

-Hinata, hija que tal les fue en su primer dia?

-Bien, nada interesante-

-Esta bien, te llamo mas tarde- y corto, siempre era lo mismo, a veces sentia que solo llamaba para cumplir su papel de padre, al menos algo tenia que hacer ya que se fue de casa.

Ambos nos sentamos a almorzar, todo era silencio, salvo los ruidos que hacian los cubiertos al golpear con el plato, despues de almorzar, subi a mi habitacion y me puse algo mas comodo, unos short y una remera azul, me puse a limpiar mi habitacion, puse un poco de musica. Limpiar mi habitacion me habia tomado mas tiempo del que pense, luego de terminar fui a darme una ducha, con agua fria ya que se habia acabado el agua caliente, ya estaba acostumbrada a que eso pase. Al caer la noche,baje a cenar. Hanabi ya habia llegado de la escuela y no paraba de hablar, le contaba a mama, cada detalle de su dia. Me sente a escucharla hasta que ya se hizo muy tarde. Entre al baño a cepillarme los diente, de seguro ya llegaron-pense, mañana lo volveria a ver, me daba miedo la idea, evitarme y evitarlo como siempre habia sido, no me habia dado cuenta que tan cansada estaba hasta que me acoste y al rato quede dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Volvii, con un nuevo capitulo, haganme saber con un comentario lo que piensan.

Como se habran dado cuenta hice a Hinata un poco mas segura.

Capitulo Dos: Ino y Sakura

-Frente de Marquesina

-Cerda

Esos insulto era de todos los dias, Ino y Sakura no podian verse sin que empiezen una pelea , nadie se iba a imaginar que las dos mejores amigas de la infancia iban a terminar como eternas enemigas.

Todo habia comenzado el año pasado, cuando el colegio entero sabia que Sasuke Uchiha se gustaba de Sakura, Sasuke perdio la paciencia y practicamente le grito a Naruto que se gustaba de ella, por suerte nadie estaba cerca para escuchar o eso ellos creyeron, Suigetsu conocido por expandir grandes rumores habia pasado por el pasillo en donde ambos se encontraban hablando, escucho cada palabra y sin dudar lo primero que hizo fue contarle a Karin, quien casi le dio un ataque de ira, al cabo de un dia todo el colegio ya sabia. por un mes, todos hablanban de eso. Sasuke estaba tranquilo, no le importo, incluso ignoraba el tema, alguno curiosos se le acercaban con intensiones de sacarle informacion, pero antes de que hablen le lanzaba una mirada fria, y corrian asustados. Sakura fue la mas afectada, cuando se entero no lo podia creer, se habia enterado por los insultos de Karin y sus amigas.

-No te hagas la inocente- escupio Karin, poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-Nose a que te refieres- dijo Sakura dandole la espalda

-Es imposible que Sasuke se fije en vos- dijo en tono despectivo.

-Quien dijo que se fijo en mi?- las risas falsas se hicieron presente

-Todo el colegio lo sabe.

Para colmo Ino habia empezado a hablar mal de ella a su espalda, Sakura habia escuchado y sin duda empezo una pelea, se les suspendio por dos dias a ambas, cuando volvieron solo se hablanban para insultarse, todos sabia que Ino se gustaba se Sasuke, desde pequeños, Ino y Sakura se conocian desde pequeñas pero Sakura recien entro al mismo colegio hace tres años, mientras que Ino llevaba varios años, Ino era conocida por sus constantes gritos y lo insoportable que era cuando algo no le salia bien, le enfurecia que Sakura se negaba a creer que Sasuke se gustaba de ella y el le daba la razon ignorandola. Para empeorar las cosas desde ese dia Sakura solo se juntaba con Naruto (si Sasuke no se encontraba cerca) KIba y sus amigos, marcandola de zorra.

El segundo dia de clases, la mayoria de los profesores asistieron, dando pequeños adelantos de lo que seria cada asignatura en el año. El timbre del receso habia sonado, como la cantina era un caos los primeros minutos, decidi quedarme en el aula con Sakura, que se le veia muy distraida.

-Te pasa algo Sakura-chan?-Nego sin mirarme y luego de pocos segundos asintio.

-Alquien sabe sali estas vacaciones con Sasuke y me envio estos mensajes- saco su celular y me mostro dos mensajes anonimos, que decian que le deje en paz a Sasuke y otras cosas mas, no pude evitar pensar en Karin y "club".- A juzgar por tu expresion, creo que piensas lo mismo que yo.

-Es que solo se me pasa por la cabeza un solo nombre y es el de ella- dije encogiendome de hombros.

-Al principio tambien me parecia que ella era, pero tambien puede ser Ino-

-¿Ino? no es que la conozca, pero creo que ella es mas de decir las cosas en cara y no a escondidas.

-Tienes razon, no habia pensado en eso- miro de nuevo los mensajes- la verdad ahora solo pienso en Karin, pero no quiero sacar conclusiones sin investigar, desde que todos sabes "eso" muchas personas me odian.

-No lo se- mire la hora y faltaban unos pocos minutos la acabe el receso- voy a la cantina.

-Te acompaño, necesito respirar un poco de aire fresco- todo el corto camino, no pude evitar mirar a todos lados, no lo habia visto durante toda las otras clases, me sentaba al frente y el hacia atras, tampoco lo escuche hablar o reirse como suele hacerlo cada clase con la profesora Anko. Quise sacar el tema preguntandole si habia visto a Sasuke hoy, pero iba a sonar muy obvio, baje mi mirada al piso, notando los diferentes chicles pegados al piso de hace varios años atras.

-S-sasuke-kun-Sakura sin darse cuenta choco contra Sasuke, sakura tenia un brillo en los ojos cuando le miro.

-Sakura- dijo en modo de saludo.

-No te habia visto en todo el dia- me aleje lentamente, no queria incomodarles.

Llegue a la cantina, forme la fila, delante mio habia tres personas mas.

-tayuya-chan! quiero mi empanada!-esa voz la conocia muy bien, mire hacia donde provenia la esa voz y ahi estaban Naruto,Kiba y Shino. Ahi estaba, desvie mi mirada antes de que se de cuenta que lo estaba mirando y sonrei.

-Aqui tienes, ya deja de gritar Naruto, ya vete- dijo de mala gana Tayuya, a Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

-Por fin!- y cuando iba a dar un mordisco el timbre sono.

-Ja! Solo a vos te podia pasar eso- dijo Kiba, antes de empezar a reirse.

-Eso no es justo- se quejo Naruto.

-Apurate a comer todo.

Habia escuchado cada palabra, mire sobre mis hombros, pero al rato volvi mi mirada al frente, me estaba mirando.

-Que vas..estas bien?-pregunto la cantinera- estas muy roja, no tienes fiebre, por que no quiero que tosas por mi comida.

-Q-Que? n-no estoy enferma, una galletita de coco, p-por favor-asintio no muy convencida y fue a traer la galletita.

-Aqui tienes- pague y me fui casi corriendo no queria que el segundo dia ya me anotasen.

Al entrar a clase la mayoria ya estaba, pero el profesor aun no, suspire y fui a sentarme en mi lugar, Sakura aun no estaba la busque con la mirada por toda la clase y no la encontre, pero visualice a Narutoy sus amigos al fondo riendose, volvi mi mirada al frente. Saque mi cuaderno y me puse a dibujar cosas sin sentido.

-Donde te fuiste?-alze mi mirada y sakura sonreia, se ponia notar a kilometros lo feliz que estaba.

-Fui a comprar unas galletitas- las galletitas! claro, saque de mi bolsillo, el profesor aun no llegaba asi que saque uno y me lo comi.

-Me lo tenias que haber dicho, me invitas uno?- asenti sacando de su paquete una galletita.

-Ya lo viste?- me miro fijamente.

-S-si ya l-lo vi- dije desviando mi mirada de la suya.

-No me referia a Naruto, pero...

-Q-que? n-no te r-referias a e-el?- era tan obvia, jugue con mis dedos sin saber que mas decir.

-Claro que si, a quien mas? Sabia que te seguias gustando de el- Abri los ojos de la sorpresa.

-C-claro que n-no!-

-Esta bien si tu lo dices te creo, te pusiste completamente roja, respira solo te molestaba un poco.

Durante el resto del dia no habia dejado de pensar en lo que paso en la cantina y las palabras de Sakura, no habia vuelto a mencionar el tema, pero no podia evitar ponerme nerviosa cada vez que miraba a Sakura, no queria que piense mal, ni siquiera yo se lo que siento, es todo tan confuso. En la salida, espere a que Sakura guardara todas sus cosas y salimos de la clase.

-Sakura!- ambas nos giramos, y Sasuke venia caminando rapidamente- las acompaño hasta abajo.

Me mantenia callada, no queria interrumpir el momento entre Sakura y Sasuke, que hablaban animadamente, solo hablaba cuando Sakura me hacia una pregunta y me decia que no camine detras de ellos, ya que venia con ellos. A lojes vi a Neji esperandome.

-Yo ya me voy, hablamos mañana- me despedi mientras caminaba mirandole a ellos y no enfrente.

-Hablamos mañana, cuidate- se depidio Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana-Se depidio Sasuke.

Al girar, habia chocado contra la espalda de alguien, de la sorpresa cerre los ojos por un segundo, al abrirlos me quede helada, conocia esa chamarra, sin decir ni esperar nada, sali corriendo, estaba temblando, sentia que mis piernas se iban a derretir.

-Esta bien?- me pregunto Neji al ver mi rostro, asenti rapidamente.

-E-estoy bien, vamonos- nos fuimos caminado mas rapido de lo normal y llegamos en unos pocos minutos, subi directamente a mi cuarto tire mi mochila y me diriji al baño, mire mi reflejo en el espejo y estaba completamente roja, abri el grifo del agua, con las dos manos agarre un poco y me moje el rostro, fui de nuevo a mi cuarto.

-Respira profundo Hinata, no paso nada, deseguro ni cuenta se abra dado- me decia mentalemente.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa, ya volvi con el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste.

Gracias por los comentarios, me ayudan a seguir con la historia.

Capitulo Tres: Novios

Solo habia tenido un novio hasta ahora, no era algo que habia estado esperando, solo paso. Naruto se habia mudado de colegio hace tres años, solo habiamos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, al año siguiente fue cuando las cosas cambiaron hablabamos todos los dias, el me saludaba con una sonrisa todas las mañanas y yo le devolvia la misma sonrisa, un dia Temari me conto que habia escuchado que Sasuke le contaba a Sakura que Naruto se gustaba de mi, me sorprendi mucho, no habia pensado en el de esa manera hasta que Temari me pregunto que pensaba, no sabia que responderle, el hecho de que alguien se guste de mi me sorprendio y a la vez no lo podia creer. Luego me conto que me iba a pedir para ser su novia, cuando iba a ser eso? como debo reaccionar? y lo mas importante que le iba a responder? paso una semana de eso y me hizo la pregunta a la salida, cuando casi todos ya se habian ido, me miro directo a los ojos y me pregunto, lo habia esuchado todo en camara lenta, no despegaba sus ojos de los mios, le respondi con un si, me abrazo y en un intento de besarme, me aparte, aun no estaba preparada para ese paso, se despidio de mi y se fue tan feliz, yo tambien estaba feliz, le estaba haciendo feliz a alguien.

Los dias pasaron y ya no me sentia comoda con Naruto, no sabia el por que, me molestaba no saber que me pasaba, queria terminar todo, pero no queria lastimarlo por eso deje pasar unos cuantos dias mas, pero ni yo misma me conocia, siempre estaba molesta, respondia de manera fria, no queria, pero eso pasaba, pedia muchas veces perdon a las personas por mi comportmiento, hable con Temari sobre el tema y me dijo que piense bien, no habia nada que hacer si seguia con esto solo lo lastimaba mas, cuando termine de hablar con el, me senti tan mal, que al llegar a casa le escribi un mesaje, el me respondio al rato, estaba triste y yo mas, por que era la causante de todo, no pude aguantar las lagrimas cuando me pidio que guarde bien la pulsera y el anillo que me habia regalado, llore sobre los hombros de Hanabi, quien me vio llegar corriendo.

Seguiamos hablando luego de eso, pero ya no tanto como antes, siempre me saludaba y yo a el, las vacaciones de verano llegaron y ya no habiamos hablado, cuando volvimos a clase el solo me ignoraba, ya no me saludaba y yo tampoco a el, entonces asumi que todo habia terminado.

Solo habia una cosa de lo que se hablaba en el colegio, ya habia pasado una semana de lo ocurrido pero las personas seguian igual de incredulas, todos los dias se les veia caminando por los pasillos agarrados de la mano, eran Sasuke y Sakura. La semana pasada Sakura estaba mas feliz de lo normal y pasaba la mayoria de los recreos hablando con Sasuke. No era algo raro, mas bien ya era comun en la clase, pero para las demas secciones y grados no. Sakura me conto como le habia pedido y que no dudo ni un minuto en aceptar. Sasuke una persona callada, seria y que solo dice lo necesario, no lograba imaginarme como lo hizo.

-Una vez que lo conoces, es una persona diferente- dijo Sakura copiando de la pizarra la leccion.

-S-solo me parece un poco serio para esas clases de cosas- respondi mirando la pizarra.- pero al parecer hizo las cosas bien para conquistarte.

-Si, lo hizo bien- solto una risita por lo bajo- ayer nos quedamos hablando hasta la madrugada y me conto que en el fin de semana que no pude salir con el, Kiba y sus amigos le invitaron a una fiesta.

-Escuche que la fiesta de Karin estuvo algo descontrolado-comente, Sakura suspiro y dejo de escribir.

-Y ahora me lo cuentas?- dijo apretando con fuerza el boligrafo en sus manos.

-N-no te pongas asi Sakura-chan-dije tranquillizandola.

-Como asi? esta tarde voy a tener una pequeña charla con Naruto a ver que me dice- baje la mirada a mi cuaderno, asi que el tambien fue, no tendria que sorprenderme.- Me va a darcada detalle de lo ocurrido en esa fiesta, CADA detalle.

-No creo que Sasuke haya hecho algo- busque mi boligrafo de color verde- todo el colegio estuvo ahi, si hizo algo ya lo habrias sabido.

-Tienez razon, esta bola de chismosas ya habrian dicho algo...

-Haruno y Hyuga, podrian hacer el favor de dejar de susurrar cosas?- dijo molesto el profesor Orochimaru, ambas asentimos, se dio la vuelta y siguio copiando un sin fin de cosas.

Al sonar el timbre el profesor dejo varias tareas, haciando que toda la clase susurrara insultos hacia el, pero eso solo parecia ponerlo feliz, dejo la clase ahora venia la clase de fisica, con la profesora Anko, la mas querida por algunos alumnos, lo unico que hacia era explicar la leccion, dejar tareas y sentarse a hablar por telefono durante toda la clase y cuando hablamos muy fuerte se ponia a gritar, nos dejaba a eleccion hacer la tarea, una vez habia dicho...

-Hagan si quieren la tarea,yo estoy aqui para quienes tengan duda, despues cada uno de ustedes sabra que hacer en su examen.- sonrio sombriamente y se sento a jugar con su celular, toda la clase se quedo por un minuto callado luego siguieron hablando.

-NARUTO- grito Sakura desde el fondo de la clase, todos se dieron la vuelta a mirar el golpe en la cabeza que le habia dado Sakura a Naruto.

-Hey! que pasa ahi? que dije sobre no hablar fuerte o gritar en mi clase?-Naruto y Sakura bajaron la cabeza avergonzados y se disculparon.

-Es un baka- dijo molesta cruzando los brazos.

-Q-que t-te dijo?- pregunte timidamente, no queria parecer muy ansiosa por saber lo que le habia dicho.

-Que estuvo con miles de chicas, riendo y tomando- un aura aasesina se formaba a su alrededor.

-Y le creiste?- dije incredula.

-No, claro que no- desvio la mirada, agarro su cuaderno y empezo a copiar los problemas de la pizarra.- es solo que no confio en Karin y las otras.

-Sakura-chan- se escucho que Naruto le llamaba del fondo, no me di vuelta a mirar, queria pero me aguante las ganas.

-Que quieres?- se paro de su silla y fue a hablar con el.

-Hinata- me llamo la profesora- te buscan.

Mire en direccion a la puerta y era Neji, que hacia señas para que saliera, sali de clases y cerre la puerta.

-Que pasa neji-kun?- pregunte algo preocupada.

-No es para que te preocupes, te aviso que luego de clases Hiashi-sama nos vendra a buscar para almorzar con el- asenti y volvia a entrar a clases.

-Hinata-chan, me prestas tu cuaderno de historia- pidio chouji algo desesperado- me falta mucho por completar.

-Si, aqui tienes- dije sacando de mi bolso.

-Gracias- y se fue a sentarse, rei por lo bajo tenia una bolsa de papas fritas, el cual comia a escondidas. Me volvi a sentar para copiar la leccion, senti la silla de a lado moverse pero no le hice mucho caso.

-Cuando venia, Sasuke me detuvo y me pidio que me siente a su lado- dijo Sakura- me pidio para sali mañana de noche y me conto lo que hizo en la fiesta, escucho todo el alboroto que paso con Naruto.- Dijo algo avergonzada.

Al la salida, siempre esperaba hasta que Naruto salga, no queria volver a chocar con el y salir corriendo, asi que esperaba a Sakura hasta que guardaba toda sus cosas y hasta que se despida de Sasuke adentro del aula.

-Ya terminaron?- pregunto Kiba riendose de Sakura y Sasuke

-Tienes algun problema?- pregunto Sasuke desafiante.

-Claro que no!- y se fue, llegamos hasta la salida y espere a mi papa que siempre llegaba tarde cuando nos buscaba, pasaron veinte minutos y aun no venia, me acerque a la salida a mirar y ahi estaba.

-Hola Hinata, Neji- saludo serio, nos subimos al auto y nos dirijimos al restaurante, ninguno hablaba, esta iba a ser una larga tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa, vuelvo con otro capitulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste.

Capitulo cuatro: Dia de lluvia.

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grices, llenos de agua, relampageando una y otra vez, el pequño reloj en mi mesita marcaba las cuatro con cinco minutos de la mañana, estaba mirando el techo, ya queria dormir, intentaba no pensar, el escuchar mi voz por horas en mi cabeza ya me estaba molestando, pero el dia de hoy se repetia una y otra vez.

Flash Back

Estábamos en clase de educación fisica, las mujeres estabamos jugando volley y los hombres fútbol en la cancha de al lado. A pesar de no ser muy buena jugadora, estaba ahi, en el medio como primera pelota, recibia bien y cuando marcamos un tanto rotamos y quedé a un costado, miré hacia donde los hombres estaban jugando pasándose la pelota y corriendo detrás de ella, en una de esas Naruto pateó la pelota y entró en el arco, se escuchó varios gritos de gol!...bajé la mirada por un minuto y luego volvi a subir y me encontré con su mirada, desvié la mirada hacia el juego y vi la pelota venir hacia mi, lo pase a Ino y esta paso hacia el equipo contrario, volvi a mirar el juego de los hombres y aún me seguia mirando, bajé la mirada avergonzada hasta que la pelota cayó a mi lado por lo que recibi varias mirada asesinas de mis compañeras.

Fin del Flash Back.

Mi despertador sonó, abrí los ojos, apegué el despertador, me habia dormido como unas tres horas, busqué fuerzas para levantarme, el haberme dormido muy tarde paracia estar cobrandome, miré la hora y tan solo tenía diez minutos para bañarme. Al salir del baño, me vestí lo mas rápido posible.

-Hinata, ya estas?- pregunto Neji detrás de la puerta.

-Aún no-

-Hiashi-sama nos vendrá a buscar, ya que está lloviendo algo fuerte-

-Esta bien- dije poniendome mi campera.

Me sequé el pelo me puse mi zapato, vi si tenia todos mis útiles y bajé para desayunar. Desayuné un poco de leche con cereal, me cepillé los dientes, bajé las escaleras lo mas rápido posible y casi caí en el último escalón pero me agarré de la baranda.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dije para mis adentros- Ya estoy lista-

Entré en la sala y solo vi a Neji sentado un poco ansioso, con los ojos cerrados. Miré la hora, ya era tarde, algo que nos molestaba de Hiashi era su impuntualidad, siempre tenia que llegar después de la hora que se pidió, pasarón cinco minutos y un auto toco la bocina, ambos salimos corriendo hasta el auto ya que llovía.

-Llegas tarde- mencioné durante el camino al colegio, no respondió, solo se dedicó a mirar el camino.

En cuanto llegamos, Neji corrió hasta su clase ya que tenía exámen a primera hora, no eramos los únicos en llegar tarde, había varios alumnos más enfrente mio, incluido Naruto. De todas las personas tenía que estar él a unos cuatro pasos enfrete de mí. Al llegar al aula, una profesora que no habia visto antes nos agarró a ambos y nos preguntó el porque de nuestra llegaba tardía. Ambosle explicamos el porque y nos hizo pasar.

Entramos al aula y me senté al lado de Sakura.

-Creí que no ibas a venir-

-N-nos trajo mi padre y n-no siempre es puntual- dije un pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

-Esta bien? estas algo roja- miro de reojo hacia atrás y sonrió picaramente- ya sé el porque.

Sabiendo a quien se refería no dije nada, solo negué con la cabeza.

No volvimos a hablar durante toda la clase ya que la profesora explicó la leccion casi toda la clase, la siguiente clase el profesor Asuma no asistió, ya que la profesora Kurenai estaba en el hospital, su hijo estaba naciendo en estos momentos. Todos hablaban y salian de clase, Sakura estaba hablando con Sasuke, a si que fui a mirar por la ventana, aún no paraba de llover, incluso llovía más fuerte, un viento fresco me heló el restro, me alejé de la ventana y salí del aula a mirar por ahi, nunca era de mirar mi camino por lo que muchas veces solía chocar con cosas y personas, por mi mente se pasó una musica que la noche pasada estaba escuchando, Always, asi que me puse a cantar despacito, en cuanto escuché a varias personas hablar, callé y me puse a cantar en mi mente, estaba tan concentrada mirando el piso y cantando que no me fijé en las personas que pasaban, senti un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Perdón- se disculpó y se fue, miré hacia atrás y me di cuenta que había vuelto a chocar con él.

-Que distraída- pensé y me puse a cantar de nuevo en voz alta, llegué al aula que seguía igual de vacio, miré la hora y faltaba tan solo dos minutos para el receso.

El dia trascurrió lento, el dia lluvioso parecia hacer aburrido todo, ya era la última hora, pero hoy era el día en que nuestro curso se quedaba hasta las cuatro de la tarde a dar clases. La maestra suplente de matemática estaba escribiendo varios ejercicios luego de hablar por media hora, miré hacia atrás y habia varios alumnos dormidos en su mesa.

-Quien va a pasar a hacer estos ejercicios?-preguntó, nadie se ofreció- Nadie? bueno vamos a ver...Miró por todos el aula.

-Como te llamas?- pregunto a Sakura

-Sakura- respondió.

-Dime Sakura, como se llama el que está durmiendo al fondo?- Sakura miró hacia atrás y vió a Shikamaru durmiendo.

-Shikamaru- Se dirijió hacia él y golpeó la mesa, lo que hizo que lentamente se despertara, desperezara.

-Pasa a hacer el problema Shikamaru-

-Que problemático- dijo bostezando, hizo el problema sin nunguna dificultad, y luego volvió a sentarse.

-Quien se ofrece para hacer el siguiente?- todo el aula estaba en silencio- Nadie? Bueno, tú-señalo al fondo-..si tú, no tú, el rubio.

Naruto estaba enfrente de la pizarra mirando sin entender lo que estaba en la ahi, solo veia numero y letras mezcladas, cuando iba a escribir, se escuchó un rayo caer, y todos quedamos a oscuras.

-No veo nada- dijo Naruto- me puedo sentar?

-Ve a tu lugar-se escuchó varios golpes y maldiciones de parte de él y risas de los demás.

-Esperen aqui, voy averiguar que es lo que pasó- salió del aula no volvió. Todos estaban con sus celulares en mano, habia un poco de luz ya que abrieron las ventanas.

-Sasuke!- gritó Naruto- donde estas? acaso te estas besando con Sakura sin que nadie se de cuenta?

-Naruto! Callate!- gritó Sakura antes de pegarle por la cabeza.

-Eres un tonto Naruto- dijo Sasuke- acaso no pudes hablar sin tener que gritar?

- No hacia falta que me pegues Sakura-chan- dijo acariciando donde le habia pegado.

-Que quieres?- pregunto Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia.

-Solo queria saber en donde estabas?- dijo inocentemente, ambos suspiraron y se fueron de ahi,susurrando cosas como: no tienes remedio, idiota.

Naruto no le dio importancia y fue a hablar con Kiba y Shino. No sabia que hacer, estaba aburrida, pero acordarme de todo el espectáculo que los tres habia hecho fue muy simpático. El timbre sonó y aún no volvia la luz como no se veia casi nada choque con varias mesas y personas, que era hoy? el dia en que Hinata choca con todo el mundo?

Encontré a Sasuke y Sakura esperando su almuerzo en la cantina.

-Hinata, perdon por dejarte asi en la clase, pero como te habras dado cuenta Naruto suele ser un poco...nose como decirlo-

-No importa- dije recordando, me era imposible no sonreir al pensar en lo ocurrido.

Luego de que ambos recogieron sus almuerzos, nos fuimos a sentarnos en unos de los bancos, saqué mi almuerzo que la mayoria de las veces traia, por que la comida de la cantina no era mucho de mi agrado. Almorzamos hablando de diversos temas, como bandas, comidas favoritas, bebidas y otras cosas. Entramos a clases y esperamos a que sea la hora, la mayoria ya venia entrando con chupetines, yummis, chocolates y otros dulces. La profesora Konan entró al aula, mando a todos a callar.

-Saquen sus cuaderno y copien, en silencio- dijo de mala gana- escucho a alguien hablar y sale afuera.

La tarde paso y seguia lloviendo como en la mañana.

-Como voy a ir a casa?- pensé- puedo preguntar a Sakura si me puede llevar.

La buqué por todos lados y no la encontré, busqué en mi mochila mi celular para mandarle un mensaje, a lo lejos escuché a Sasuke hablar con Chouji, Naruto y Kiba, si Sasuke estaba ahi, donde estaba Sakura?

-Holaa Hinata, crei que ya te habias ido- dijo Sakura a mi espalda, negué y miré sobre su hombro, Naruto me estaba mirando, bajé la mirada al piso. Sakura miro hacia donde estaba mirando.- Te mira mucho, no lo crees?

-N-no lo se-queria cambiar el tema- t-te puedo pedir un favor?- asintió- Me podes llevar a mi casa?

-Creo que si, vamos ya esta mi mama en el estacionamiento- pasamos por al lado de ellos y no podia evitar sentirme nerviosa cerca de él, sentia mis piernas querer derretirse lentamente y no sabia que hacer asi que solo miré hacia abajo.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo.

Dejen sus comentarios con cualquier sugerencia, agrado, lo que sea.

Capitulo Cinco: Un pequeño viaje.

Los días pasaron, y todo se volvía más pesado, los profesores nos daban tarea como nunca, parecían que habían olvidado que teníamos algo llamado vida fuera del colegio, apenas tenía tiempo para hacer otras cosas, me pasaba casi todo el día haciendo tareas, trabajos o limpiando la casa. En cuanto llegaba la noche lo único que quería era dormir.

Era la ultima hora tan solo faltaban unos siete minutos. El viernes por fin había llegado, dos días de descanso sin ninguna alarma que nos despierte a las cinco y media de la mañana. La profesora Konan siempre aprovechaba cada minuto de su clase, explicando cada lección sin perderse ningún detalle haciendo que se clase de una de las más fáciles de entender. El timbre sonó y todos salieron aliviados de que no haya dejado una tarea, como todos los días esperaba a Sakura y Sasuke fuera del aula, en cuanto salieron nos dirigimos a la salida del colegio caminando lentamente.

-Por fin viernes- mencionó Sakura- tantas tareas y profesores, ya era hora que al menos un fin de semana nos dejara tranquilos.

-No tanto- dijo Sasuke- recuerden que Anko fue la única que nos dejo tarea de física.

-S-sí, pero más fue para repaso, ya que el lunes tenemos prueba-recordé.

-¡¿Prueba?!- gritó Sakura- ¿cuando dijo eso que no lo escuché?

-Ayer, cuando dio la tarea, antes de irse y gritar que nos calláramos-.

-Si ya lo recuerdo- se quedó pensando por un minuto- Hinata como este sábado y domingo vienes conmigo, ¿crees que serás capaz de estudiar horas antes?

-Creo que si-.

-¿Adonde van este fin de semana?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Perdón, no te lo había mencionado-se disculpó- invité a Hinata a pasar conmigo y mi familia al campo, va a ser muy divertido, además vamos a poder hablar de muchas cosas- dicho esto me guiño el ojo, ¿lo cual me sorprendió a que se refería con eso?

-¿Y no me invitaste?- dijo Sasuke.

-Perdón, pero sabes como es mi mamá, ¿me perdonas?

En un rápido movimiento Sasuke tomo de la cintura a Sakura-no te perdono, tendrás que hacer algo más. Lentamente me aleje de ahí sin ser vista por ellos.

Al día siguiente, Sakura y su mama me buscaron de casa a las ocho de la mañana, el viaje no fue muy largo, más o menos tres horas un poco más, tenia puesto mis auriculares , por lo que no escuchaba la conversación entre Sakura y su mama. Estaba escuchando a the ramones con su tema baby i love you, era uno de mis temas favoritos, aseguraba que quien me llegara a dedicar esta música, me casaría con ese alguien, como no podía ponerme a cantar sin ser escuchada, movía mis dedos al ritmo de la batería, amaba la batería, quería poder aprender a tocar, pero con los pequeños problemas económicos que mi papa estaba pasando era un poco difícil que llegue a aprender, tenía un poco de conocimiento al ejecutar la guitarra, siempre quise una eléctrica, esa era la única razón por la cual ahorraba de cada almuerzo, aprendí a tocar temas gracias al internet y también con un profesor, pero por unas problemas entre mis padres y el profesor, mi padre me prohibió, luego de eso seguí yéndome a escondidas, por unos dos meses, pero las cosas se complicaron y tuve que dejarlo, ya hacía tiempo que no tocaba, estaba a un constado de mi habitación con una fina capa de polvo, de hecho la guitarra no era del todo mía, pero yo ya la había adoptado como mía, Neji me había prestado por que el ya no tenía interés, ver a mis grupos favoritos ejecutarlos fue a lo que me llevo a querer aprender y así fue.

Llegamos a las once de la mañana, bajamos nuestras cosas de la camioneta, el paisaje que tenía enfrente era hermoso, todo era tan verde, con pájaros volando, las gallinas caminando de aquí para allá, había patos todos tan lindos y coloridos, pavos que me hacían recordar a alguaciles, pollitos siguiendo a su mamá, gallos y curiosas ovejas que miraban de lejos todo muestro trayecto. Entramos a una casa de dos habitaciones, uno era la cocina y en la otra estaban las camas, abrieron todas las ventanas y puertas, salí a mirar y había un corto camino que llevaba a otra casa entre algunos árboles, ahí estaban los padres de Sakura hablando con un grupo de personas, los vi volver por el camino y entre junto con Sakura a la casa. Su mama se acercó y nos pregunto qué tal estábamos, ambas le respondimos que bien, se dirigió a Sakura y le pregunto si ella podía cocinar el almuerzo a lo que ella acepto y sin esperar más se puso a cocinar. Nos quedamos solo nosotras dos en la casa desde la puerta se podía ver que sus padres estaban sentados entablando una conversación con los cuidadores del lugar. Me puse a barrer el piso, mientras Sakura cortaba verduras y ponía el arroz en la salsa que hervía, un pequeño y agradable viento trajo consigo varias hojas.

-¿Te puedo contar algo?- pregunto dejando de revolver el arroz y la salsa, asentí y deje de barrer-Sasuke me dijo que quiere hacer el amor conmigo-lo dijo todo tan despacio y rápido que apenas pude escuchar, me tomo por sorpresa, la mire y estaba levemente sonrojada.

-Y que le dijiste?- eso fue lo único que pude preguntar, en ese momento no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, Sakura era mi mejor amiga y siempre me contaba sus cosas y le respondía lo mejor que podía, pero para estas clases de cosas era muy mala, ya llevaban tres meses, aun estaba en la " base de su relación" como lo había dicho aquella revista adolecente que estaba leyendo días antes, pero no mencionaba nada de eso.

-No le respondí exactamente a ese mensaje, pero no quería parecer grosera, así que le puse algo asi como te quiero, no estoy segura, pero creo que se dio cuenta que me incomodo un poco porque me respondió como si nada y la conversación volvió a lo normal- hablaba despacio, y en cuanto escuchamos pasos nos callamos y durante el resto del día no volvimos a hablar del tema.

En la noche cuando nos fuimos a nuestra carpa ya eran la once y media de la noche, no hablamos mucho porque Sakura estaba algo cansada y no quería tenerla hablando de cualquier tontería, pero yo no podía dormir estaba cansada, había caminado mucho pero miraba el techo y veía hormigas caminar por fuera de la carpa y era como si se me fuera el sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas ¡ya quería dormir!, a lo lejos en el silencio escuché una música- parece que alguien está de fiesta- pensé, cerré mis ojos y me quede así hasta que el sueño se hizo presente.

En la mañana, nos pusimos a guardar nuestras cosas poco a poco ya que tenían planeado salir luego del medio día.

-No hicimos la tarea- mencionó Sakura- pero no es muy larga, tan solo son seis ejercicios del libro, a ver salimos a las dos más o menos y llegamos a las cinco y media, vamos a tener tiempo de sobra para hacer todo.

Llegué a casa a las siete y media, Sakura había olvidado que sus tíos venían para pasar la tarde, fue divertido, sus tíos eran muy simpáticos y agradables, a pesar de los pequeños problemas cuando se reunían se veían muy felices, no era como si me sintiera una intrusa ahí, tampoco incomoda, pero ver a su familia reunida me hizo recordar a la mía, que ya hacía varios años que no los veía, debido al divorcio de mis padres. En cuanto todos se despidieron, nos pusimos a limpiar los platos y poner las cosas en orden. Nosotros habíamos salido casi ya al atardecer. El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo no había mucho tráfico por lo que llegamos un poco rápido. Cuando me dejaron en casa baje mis cosas y les agradecí por todo. La casa estaba silenciosa, tanto que me pregunte si había alguien, como no tenía llave ni crédito en mi celular, me puse a golpear por un largo rato hasta que las luces de afuera se prendieron y un ruido de llaves dse escucho por detrás de la puerta.

-Hola- se escucho una alegre y somnolienta Hanabi, con su pelo un poco despeinado y en pijamas.

-Hola, ¿no es un poco temprano para estar durmiendo?

-Es que ayer salí con mama porque tu no estabas y no podía quedarme sola en casa, nos quedamos como hasta las dos de la mañana, además dormí solo cinco horas porque papa vino a recogerme para las clases de violín, llegue al medio día, como mama no quería cocinar los tres salimos a almorzar en un restaurante, luego fuimos al centro comercial, mama quería un vestido para llevar a una cena el martes, recorrimos todas las tiendas hasta que por fin encontró uno, ya eran las cinco, para sumar Neji tenía que ir a la casa de uno de sus amigos que vive lado contrario a nosotros, mientras veníamos mamá paro al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas, por fin llegamos a casa a las seis y media más o menos y apenas entre a casa me fui directo a mi cama.

-Tuviste un largo día- mencione mientras me servía un vaso de agua.

-Ni te imaginas- se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor-¿ y qué tal te fue con tu amiga de pelo rosado? No recuerdo su nombre.

-Sakura, fue muy divertido, muy diferente a los demás fin de semanas-agarré mi mochila que llevaba varias ropas que necesitaban ser lavadas y las lleve hasta el cuarto de lavado.

-Mamá bajará hacer la cena en cualquier minuto-asentí, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación, busqué una toalla y me di una ducha con agua caliente.

Al salir del baño, recordé la tarea de física, fui hasta mi escritorio y me dispuse hacerla no era muy larga, terminé en un rato, revisé si no tenía alguna otra tarea y ordené mis útiles para mañana. Me sequé un poco el pelo mientras miraba por la ventana y vi las estrellas brillar masque ayer. Eran como los ojos del cielo, de noche podían ver lo que sea y si tenías suerte te cumplían un deseo. Ya les había pedido como dos en los últimos años, pero ninguno hasta hora se cumplía.

-Hinata ya está la cena- dijo Hanabi abriendo de golpe la puerta- ¿Qué haces?

-Miro las estrellas- respondí aun mirándolas.

-¿Aun crees que cumplen deseos? Asentí, se acercó hasta donde yo estaba- brillan más que ayer, así que voy a pedir uno.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Ya vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre.-

-Vamos-.

Me había olvidado por completo del exámen de física, la profesora formo cuatro filas de seis personas, estaba en la primera fila de la derecha, penúltima y ultimo estaba Shino, enfrente mío Sasuke y a mi derecha Naruto.

-Bueno les voy a entregar la hoja a cada uno, una vez que tengan no quiero escuchar la respiración de nadie, o si no ya saben lo que les espera-

-¿Que nos espera? – pregunto al fondo un sonriente Sai.

-Copia y veras, sonrisita- sonrió burlonamente, Sai siguió sonriendo pero no tanto como antes. Entrego las hojas a cada uno, mire cada ejercicio que tenia, eran cuatro preguntas y una ejercicio de seis puntos, sin perder más tiempo me puse manos a la obra. Mire mi hoja ya completa, cuando estaba punto de entregar mi hoja, pero antes mire a Naruto, mirada su hoja aun incompleta, leyendo varias veces, quería ayudarle, pero no sabía cómo, tan solo le faltaban unas respuestas que no eran largas, tome mi borrador y escribí los resultados, los más chico y visible posible, fue un poco difícil porque Anko miraba cada instante, se que era trampa pero no podía dejar que reprobara, llamé a Sasuke que estaba enfrente mio.

-Sasuke-Kun- giro un poco la cabeza.

-¿Que necesitas?

-Puedes hacerme un favor- asintió- ¿puedes darle este borrador a Naruto y decirle que es tuyo?

-Está bien pásamelo- en cuanto la profesora giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda, le pase rápidamente- Hinata ¿esto es lo que yo creo?

-Sí, p-pero por f-favor no le d-digas que fui y-yo.

Fui la cuarta en entregar mi hoja, al salir del aula fui hablar con Sakura.

-¿Qué tal te fue en el examen?-

-Bien.

-¿Qué estabas escribiendo en tu borrador?- Como pudo verme? Si estaba del otro lado del aula, me daba un poco de vergüenza en decirle.

-Respuesta del examen- me miro sorprendida, pero al rato su rostro cambio a enojo.

-No me digas que Sasuke te pidió las respuestas, ese idiota, la próxima lo obligo a estudiar….

-No, no eran para Sasuke- la interrumpí.

-Entonces, ¿para quien era?

-P-para Naruto- dije en un tono bajo.

-Ahh, eso no me lo esperaba, ¿él te lo pidió o como fue la cosa? ¿No me digas que ese idiota te lo pidió? ¡Que sin vergüenza! No te habla y te pide respuesta…

-No, n-no- volví a interrumpirla-es q-que vi que s-solo le faltaban e-esas repuestas, e-entonces le pedí a Sasuke-kun que le p-pase diciendo q-que era de él.

-Me sorprende…

-¿Que te sorprende frentesota? ¿Que hayas reprobado?- Dijo Ino a su espalda.

-Si claro, cerda, no te metas en conversaciones ajenas- Ambas se miraron intensamente que parecía que enseguida una iba golpear a la otra.

- Vámonos Sakura- Sasuke agarró la mano de ella y la llevó lejos de Ino, seguí a ambos hasta la cantina, en donde Sakura se compró una galletita ya más tranquila.

A lo lejos pudimos escuchar a Naruto llamando Sasuke, quien venía corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda, pero igua gracias- Dijo Naruto sin mirarlo.

-Eres un tonto-Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke y se fue junto con Sakura.

-¿Ahora que hice?- se pregunto, mirando por donde se habían ido ambos.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pensé, solo estábamos nosotros, así que gire y me fui por donde los dos se habían ido.-Que tonta, bien podía haberle saludado, pero no.

Busque a Sakura y Sasuke por casi todos lados y no les encontraba, seguí buscándolos hasta que al otro lado del pasillo vi a Naruto, seguí caminado como si nasa, hasta pasar por enfrente de él, en donde me detuvo.

-Se que fuiste tú- tomó mi mano y me devolvió el borrador, mire el borrador y luego a él, aun sin salir de mi asombro, no sabía que decir, sentía como si mis piernas fueran a derretirse en un rato, me sonrió y eso hizo que me ponga más nerviosa y roja de lo que ya estaba- Nos vemos.

Siguió el largo camino del pasillo por donde yo había venido, baje mi mirada de nuevo al borrador en donde estaban las respuestas, sonreí, creo que la próxima tendré que cambiar un poco mas mi letra, seguí caminando y casi me tropecé haciendo que el borrador cayera, me agache a agarrarlo y me di cuenta que el otro lado del borrado estaba escrito un "gracias" en letras igual de pequeña que la mía, sentí mi corazón latir más rápido, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-De nada-dije y seguí caminando hasta llegar a clase.


End file.
